


Never too late to be honest

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel like I should say sorry. But I’m not sorry, Haley. I’m happy with him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too late to be honest

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after 5x09: 100

It’s cold and the flowers are dying but the sky is clear and he can see the stars. He can count them if he wants to.

There’s silence and he feels lonely, sitting here, alone, in the night. All dark except for the light the moon provides.

He’s not really alone though.

"I feel like I should say sorry." He murmurs. No one’s really there to hear him. "But that feels wrong, too."

He almost can see Haley smile that little smile of hers and his heart hurts and there’s not enough air, not enough pain, not enough happiness in the world.

"You know why I’m here, don’t you?" He starts again, before he can get too emotional. He had cried too much, he doesn’t need tears anymore. "I remember when you said that I watched Spencer too much… I didn’t know how right you were back then." He smiles. It’s sad and it’s full of love too. "I… we… we can’t get married. Because of the job." And he’s picturing that frown on her, he hears the ‘your job is going to kill you’ and he agrees now, he knows. "Spencer understands." He says. "Our job is who we are."

He can smell something in the air. Rain and storm and humid night. There are no clouds right now but there’s going to be soon.

Aaron sighs, he’s tired.

"We’re moving in together." A pause. "I feel like I should say sorry." He repeats. "But I’m not sorry, Haley. I’m happy with him. God, Jack loves him too. And sometimes… for a minute or two… we just… I…" He clears his throat. "He makes me forget how empty I am inside, how broken. He makes me smile the way you used to and I… am happy."

He doesn’t know exactly why he is confessing all this, but he needs to say it out loud. He needs Haley to know.

"I love him. I love him so much…" He finally says. And somehow he knows she knew it all along.


End file.
